


Let It Go

by caramelariana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, International Fanworks Day 2015, Kid Fic, Let It Go (Frozen Song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual, Potter is to blame for Malfoy's headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go

Draco Malfoy sighed as another rendition of Let It Go floated through the manor. He cringed as his son hit a painful note. He loved Scorpius, but he was no singer. A bell sounded and thankfully halted the performance.

He flung the door open and lost all gratitude. "Potter," he greeted with resignation.

"Why such a sour face?" Potter asked.

Albus ran to greet Scorpius. Draco pinched his nose. Why Scorpius had befriended Potter's spawn was beyond him. "Perhaps the Frozen concerto I've been subjected to," he snarled, answering Potter's question.

Potter grinned. "Malfoy, just let it go."


End file.
